


i'm coming out (i want the world to know)

by enbyprinceroman



Series: i get by with a little help from my friends [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Deadnaming but only for a second, Fluff, Light Angst, Misgendering, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyprinceroman/pseuds/enbyprinceroman
Summary: roman wants to come out. their friends take it better than expected.





	i'm coming out (i want the world to know)

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING!!!***  
THERE IS DEADNAMING AND MISGENDERING IN THIS FIC! WHILE MINOR NOT THERE FOR LONG, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF TOPIC!
> 
> hi! am back with another installment of my enby roman series. this time with roman coming out to the core four.
> 
> if u have any suggestions or ideas feel free to leave them in the comments! 
> 
> this will be in 3 parts as u can see, and im very excited abt this series! 
> 
> also no beta we die like men
> 
> pls enjoy and be nice im fragile

Roman was pacing back and forth as they nervously awaited for Patton's arrival.

They were finally going to come out and tell someone that they were non-binary, that they were Roman. Figuring out they were non-binary was finally letting go of a breath Roman didn't know they had been holding. 

Now came the next step, coming out to someone close to them and hope they had good reactions. 

Roman had chosen to come out to Patton first, seeing as the man was sunshine come to life, Roman figured Patton would be the most accepting one of all. Which helped with Roman's nerves a lot.

There was still that shred of fear and anxiety that Patton would somehow react badly and tell Roman he wouldn't want to be friends anymore.

Roman shook their head to clear their thoughts. This was Patton, the same person who treats every stranger like they're good friends. Who helps kitties cross the street so they don't get hurt. Whose heart is too big for his body.

A steady stream of knocks on the door broke Roman out of their thoughts as nerves made their stomach clench. Taking a deep breath, Roman steadied themselves.

Opening the door, Roman was greeted by Patton who had a big smile on his face. "Hiya, Valerie!" Patton greeted. 

Roman winced at their now deadname but put on a brave face and said back, "Hello, Patton! Come on in!" 

Patton walked in and they both took a seat on the couch and traded pleasantries for a few moments before Roman took a deep breath, trying to let out all of the nerves they were feeling.

Patton glanced over at Roman, "Hey, kiddo, you okay?" he asked gently, hand coming the rest lightly on their thigh as a small comfort. Roman smiled graciously at the small act.

"Actually, padre, I do need to talk to you," Roman said shakily.

"Let it out, Val, I'm all ears." Patton smiled gently.

"Ok, here goes," Roman gulped, "Patton, I am… non-binary, and I go by Roman now!" Roman said quickly, not looking at their friend.

"Oh, Roman! That took a lot of bravery to tell me that!" Patton gushed, "I'm assuming they/them pronouns?" 

Roman let out a shaky laugh, relief flooding their body after hearing Patton so easily accept them. "Yeah, they/them pronouns, please."

"I am so proud of you for figuring out who you are Roman," Patton said, sincerity clear in his vibrant, empathetic brown eyes. Soft smile playing on his lips, "I want you to know I'm here for whatever support you might need, you are so valid and thank you for telling me."

Roman's eyes were tearing up after hearing Patton's little speech, heart filling with warmth as Roman let out a little sob. 

Patton gasped, rushing forward to embrace Roman in his arms. "Oh Roman, it's okay, let it out."

And let it out, Roman did. They cried until their eyes burned, and their throat was raw from the cries. Their tears slowing down to just hiccups and sniffles, lifting their head up, Roman looks Patton in the eyes.

"Patton, I need you to know that your acceptance means everything to me. I've felt like I've been drowning for so long, and now I can finally breathe." Roman said, voice still thick with emotion. 

Patton's eyes teared up as he took in a deep breath, "Roman, of course I would accept you, you've always been you, and now you just get to live your life to your most true self and that's all I could ever want for my friends!" Patton smiled, holding Roman's hand in his own.

Roman smiled too, wiping the last bit of tears from their face with their free hand. "No need to cry, Puffball, I'm doing that enough for the both of us," Roman joked lightly.

Patton giggled as he lightly shoulder bumped Roman, making Roman giggle as well.

The two friends talked until Patton realized the time, "Oh shoot! I'm sorry Roman, I promised Virgil I'd help with his history paper tonight!" Patton said, rushing around to pick up his things, "I have to go, but I promise I'll have my phone on me in case anything happens."

Roman gave a wave of their hand, "Not a problem, padre, tell stormcloud I said hello." 

Patton nodded, as he and Roman made their way to the door, "I will, Roman." 

Roman felt giddy every time Patton said their name. Like a whole choir with a sunset background was singing in their heart. Roman definitely felt lighter.

Patton and Roman paused at the door as Patton and Roman embraced in a longer-than-needed hug, but neither complained. 

Patton leaned up to whisper in Roman's ear, "I can't begin to say how proud of you I am, Roman. You're the bravest prince I know."

They pulled away, Roman's eyes tearing up once more. "Thanks, Patton, you're the best friend a person could have."

Patton smiled widely before turning and opening the door before waving at Roman one last time before walking away.

Roman sighed. 

One down, two to go.

**Author's Note:**

> up next: virgil


End file.
